The present invention refers to a method for the laying of wires and/or infrastructures.
In particular, the present invention refers to a method for the laying of wires for telecommunications and/or electrical equipment, and for the laying of infrastructures of said equipment along the roads.
The discussion that follows will refer specifically to the laying of a wire, and all the descriptions about said laying will be fully applicable also to the infrastructures, without departing from the scope of the invention.
The known methods for the laying of wires comprise, usually, a step of digging to obtain an excavation with the depth and width in relation to the type of wire, a step of laying to lay the wire inside said excavation, and, finally, a step of filling up with earth the excavation itself.
The above mentioned three steps, beside being divided for portions of excavation having a defined length, so as to avoid the total obstruction of the road circulation, are separated one from the other and are executed in subsequent periods of time utilising excavation means as diggers, trifunctional excavators, catenaries and the like, at least a team of workers formed by 45 people, and autovehicles for the transportation of the waste materials to the dumping sites and of the inert materials for the filling up along the excavation.
From what it has been described, it appears evident that such a methodology, beside having very high costs considering both the significant number of people and of mechanical elements necessary and the long period of time necessary for closing the construction yard, shows further inconveniences such as, for example, the creation of significant obstruction of the road circulation.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for the laying of wires, free of the above mentioned inconveniences.
According to the present invention, a method is provided to lay wires comprising a step of digging to obtain an excavation of predetermined depth and width along a defined portion of an excavation, a laying step to lay the wire inside said excavation, and a step for filling up the excavation itself, the method being characterised by the fact that all the three steps are executed without interruptions utilising just one working machine.
Further, the present invention refers to a working machine for the laying of wires.
According to the present invention a working machine is realised for the laying of wires, the machine being characterised by the fact of comprising a supporting frame which can be connected to drive means to move said frame along the length of a defined excavation, excavation milling means to obtain an excavation with predefined depth and width, laying means to lay the wire inside said excavation, and excavation filling up means; excavation means, laying means and filling up means are all supported by said frame.